


Horrible Realization

by toxic_virgo08



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, OkiKagu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 09:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20722214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxic_virgo08/pseuds/toxic_virgo08
Summary: One fight was all he needed to confirm his suspicions.One fight was all he needed for this horrible realization.





	Horrible Realization

**Author's Note:**

> My take on Okita's POV on ep 364 of Gintama. Cos he broke character by smiling a lot and it's apparent he missed China girl.  
I love them okay.

When he first met her, she was just fourteen and he was already a grown-ass Shinsengumi officer (or tax robber as his adoptive earthling father Gintoki fondly taught her). She was an amanto, a Yato to be exact. A member of the Yato clan who prided themselves with their monstrous strength. Back then, she was just somebody who can elicit a good reflex out of him. She regularly made adrenaline pump through his veins. He can already feel the blood surge through every nerve endings in his body, making his muscles taut and itch for a good fight. He knows a strong opponent when he sees one. And she definitely made a very worthy opponent.

  
Unlike those numerous times when Sogo was trying to annihilate Hijikata from existence, this girl puts up a good fight unsurprisingly. _Oops_, he caught himself. _She’s not a girl, not even a woman. She’s an amanto with a face nobody in their right mind would care to take a second look at and a body with monstrous strength._ He didn’t even care to know her proper name. He just called her China from her outfits. And the brat calls him Sadist. Not that he minded, she was actually spot on, he had to give her that. Hell, she even called him Punk Chihuahua and Bastard. Not that he gave two fucks about her tacky name-calling.

  
At first, Sogo was just messing around with her. It was so easy to get on her nerves and under her skin. Sometimes he just had to comment about her dumb face or look at her the wrong way or just exist within a mile of her and already all hell had broken loose. Her furious reaction was what he was after, she was so easy to play. Boredom was never in his dictionary when they were around each other. Unknowingly to her, he gained a really fun sparring partner. And a partner in crime when they were both targeting Hijikata.

  
It’s not everyday somebody can hold their ground and beat the crap out of him. As Hijikata noted when they crashed in on the Yorozuya and Otae's hanami (that woman was an equally dangerous person to mess with) several weeks back, that little girl was on par with him, _the_ Okita Sougo, Shinsengumi’s sword prodigy. Being a prodigy, it did not make him proud that he can effortlessly beat all the sparring bouts they had at the Shinsengumi headquarters knowing that his sparring partners couldn’t hold a candle to the pro-swordsman that he was. His only genuine joy came from seeing Hijikata suffer from his underhanded tricks and sometimes outright assassination plans.

  
When she came along, his innate fighting skills awakened. Sometimes it’s not with katana, her umbrella, or the kicks and punches she rained on him but her provocation with her annoying outright stupid statements that ultimately led to an inevitable all-out fight.

  
He did not see it coming but slowly, she grew on him. Funny thing was he just let her. He woke up one day looking forward to each patrol day when he could be at the park, <strike>see her</strike>, <strike>spend time with her</strike> and test his strength against a Yato, his duty be damned.

On some days, his timing was right and he could inflict a considerable hit to China causing her to sprawl to the ground. Resilience was one of her strong suits and she was back on her feet after a heartbeat. Other days, she could kick his ass and it took him days to be able to walk up straight. Those were Hijikata's lucky days when he's out of commission but luckily for Sogo, he never ran out of schemes to torment the sorry ass of that demonic Vice Commander. Most days, their friendly fights ended up in draws and they would just resort to trash-talking each other. Which was fun by itself because he got to see the furious look on her ugly mug when she can't come up with a witty retort.

  
He liked the challenge China presented every time their paths crossed. His competitive streak told him that with training and hard work, he could be on par even with a Yato in terms of physical strength and stamina. Days with China around were never mundane.

  
Their fights became routine and he felt lighter than before. He can be himself without holding back. He can live up true to his name, Okita Sogo the sword prodigy. Layers of his impassiveness were shed like old, worn rags. With her, he can feel the happiness and the pride swelling in his chest when he beat her. He also felt the raw pain when she beat him to a pulp. He can tease her and she will react to every little thing he did or said. With her, he can be himself. Where she can read him like a book, he knew her stupid little games like the back of his hand.

  
Until the war came. They had to go their own separate ways after winning the war waged by Utsuro.

  
The first few months were unfamiliar. Life in Edo has drastically changed. The once familiar sights were blown to smithereens. War changed the people, their priorities, and their ways of life.

  
After two years, life in Edo continued even in the absence of the Yorozuya and the disbandment of the Shinsengumi.

Two fucking years. He would have matured and behaved accordingly to his age but there he was fighting that small girl who calls herself Kanna, allegedly the daughter of that damn brat China. Not that he was regressing, but fighting this smaller version of China made him feel those same tingling sensations he had when he was fighting her mother. Every muscle fiber tingled with anticipation of action. Just like before. With her.

He felt the blood rush through his head and awakened him, enticing him to fight all out even if the opponent was just a kid no more than his waist tall.

  
“I haven’t felt these goosebumps in a long time. I fought your mom like this all the time”, he was telling Kanna.

  
“We crossed swords more often than we exchanged words. But at times, swords speak much louder than words!” he said as he charged towards the kid.

  
Hell, even to his ears he sounded like a lonely old man pining about his and China’s unnecessary brawls. He was just reminiscing, not that he misses that China! Okay. He did miss their silly fights and bickering for the sake of making noise and annoying those around them. More importantly, he needed to tone his muscles after all, and China was the perfect sparring partner.

  
A ridiculous idea popped in his head. _What if this is one of China’s ridiculous ploys again?_

  
One fight was all he needed in order to confirm his suspicions. Kanna is China. _That damn stubborn brat messing with our heads again!_

  
That day, he was not wearing his usual deadpan expression. Seeing that China was well and back on Earth awakened his excitement, and it poured out of him like the river flows into the ocean. It’s uncontrollable and unstoppable. He just could not stop the muscles of his face tugging the corners of his lips upward, a smile threatening to escape from his lips. Not a smirk like he always sported, or a cruel smile but a genuine smile. It’s amazing how he found that one person he wanted to annoy for the rest of his life.

  
As she transformed from Kanna to China, he began to take notice of the changes in her physical attributes. All grown and lovely, her face a little more defined, and her eyes became sharper. She still had the same sharp tongue though. It was comforting to know that some things never change.

  
“Yo, welcome back!” he smirked at her. He quickly got his act together before she took notice.

  
“I see you’re still the same old jerk,” she spat at him.

  
_Lovely, we’re on the same page._

  
As he sat there among the rubbles from when she threw him against the wall, thoroughly beaten up (in his defense he was a bit rusty, he had no proper sparring partner. Even Hijikata had gone MIA [1] on him), a thought crossed his mind.

  
Watching this fierce and at the same time beautiful creature in front of him, who just beat the crap out of him for hurting those important to her, realization hit him like a bucket of ice-cold water. Funnily enough, one fight was all he needed to acknowledge squarely what he felt. Sitting down certainly helped when the crushing sense of horrible realization crept in. _I like her too much. There, I said it. But I won’t say it again._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> The last two lines were taken from Free Four by Veronica Roth. I like the way she phrased Four’s thoughts regarding Tris and I felt Sogo would be the same. Just that Sogo would still be shy about it and puts up a defensive mode cos it's his rival after all 😊
> 
> [1] MIA - missing in action


End file.
